This invention relates, in general, to heat reclaiming devices, and in particular to a new and useful flue heat recovery device which is connected to the flue of a furnace or boiler for efficiently drawing waste heat out of the flue gases generated by the furnace or boiler.
Various heat-reclaiming devices are known which are adapted to be connected to the exhaust flue of commercial or residential furnaces or boilers. These devices vary widely in their particular construction and efficiency.
Important features of a device utilized to recover heat from the flue gases of a furnace or boiler are that the unit be efficient in drawing the heat out of the flue gases, that the unit be secure from harmful leakage of flue gases, that the unit be responsive to the actual temperature of the flue gases so that heat is not lost from the surrounding atmosphere when the furnace or boiler is not operating, and that the unit be easily disassembled for cleaning.